Helpless
by mydearwaffle
Summary: "But, as he looked at her sleepy figure, he realized that there was nothing he could do to help it. He was inlove." As Gwen and Duncan run away from an angry Chef, Duncan thinks about his feelings for Gwen. Drabble.


Hello, my friends. Here I am, in a sunny day, writing something random that popped out of my head. Actually it isn't too random, because it's based in one of the drabbles of my colection called "Memories" -It's in Spanish-. This is like a longer version OoO. I tried to make it an One-shot, but I just can't write something more long that this xD.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series. If I did the pairings would change a little, and Gwuncan would have more protagonism. Also the drama in TDWT wouldn't be _that_ dramatic.

Anyways, here's the drabble. It's placed in **Total Drama Island, **just in case you didn't notice ;D

* * *

><p>Duncan was bored.<p>

He couldn't help it, there wasn't anything to do. Chris was proud of the danger and emotion of Total Drama Island, but sometimes it was bored as hell. No TV, no music, and sometimes no Nerds to bother because Harold couldn't be seen anywhere.

Oh, Duncan was so fucking bored.

Suddenly someone's footsteps caught the delinquent's attention. At first he thought it was Harold with his girly footsteps, and he got excited with the idea of bothering the redhead. But when he turned around he realized it wasn't him.

"Hey, Duncan. What are you doing here by yourself? I thought you didn't like the whole appreciate-the-nature thing." Said the goth girl, sitting next to him in the shore. She looked almost more bored than he did. Almost.

"I still don't, pasty. But I don't have anything else to do. Have any ideas?" The punk replied.

He looked at her, and the face she had promised something way better than be sitting in the shore without anything good to do. Duncan knew Gwen, and he knew exactly what she was going to say in that moment.

"To the Chef's kitchen?" she asked. Duncan noticed the playful smile forming on her lips.

"To the Chef's kitchen."

* * *

><p>"Take meat, orange juice and that thing that looks like pie" Said Gwen, walking around the kitchen. "We don't know how much time we have"<p>

Duncan just obeyed. He was aware of the danger that represented the Chef when he was angry, and it wasn't something he wanted to deal with in that moment.

Oh, he was just lying. The danger just made it more fun.

"Are you done with that?" He nodded. "Alright, let's get our asses out of here before the Chef comes"

He smiled triumphally, and he knew that maybe it didn't have anything to do with the good food in his arms. Maybe, just maybe, it was because of a certain goth girl standing next to him, smiling widely. He could notice that she was having fun, and he couldn't deny he was enjoying himself too. He always felt the same way whenever he was with her.

Duncan started moving towards the doors, but he froze when he saw Gwen looking very scared. Duncan knew that the girl didn't get scared easily, so he started fearing what had left Gwen in that state.

"Babe, what's wrong? Don't tell me that Elvis..." She pointed at a dark figure in the door with a shaky finger, gulping rather loudly. Duncan immediately understood.

The Chef was there, and he didn't look too friendly.

"RUN!" He screamed, throwing everything in the floor and making his way to the open window. He didn't have to look back to know that Gwen was following him.

Duncan and Gwen ran into the woods, getting deeper and deeper. Duncan didn't know where they were heading, but he didn't care. It's impossible to think clearly when a psycho Chef with a huge knife tracks you down to rip off your head, after all.

"You think it's safe now?" Asked Gwen after a while. Her breath still was fast, and her clothes were a mess. Duncan was sure that his' were probably in the same state, or worst. He didn't look at himself to see if he was correct.

"I think so. But we should hide for a while, sweetheart. I'm not sure if he's still around, so… Just in case." She nodded at his words.

Duncan almost could hear a voice inside his head saying _"You wanted danger, didn't you?"_, but he ignored it. Even though he could die in any moment murdered by the Chef, he was happy because he was with Gwen.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking that kind of things. He wasn't stupid; he knew that he had a crush on her. It started when he first saw her, but when they started to know eachother he realized it wasn't just a crush. He was getting into something serious and he didn't like it a bit.

But, as he looked at her sleepy figure, he realized that there was nothing he could do to help it. He was inlove.

* * *

><p>Anywho, I hope you liked it. If you see any little error pwease let me know with a Review or a PM, I'll fix it immediatly. You see, I'm learning English, so I wanna know which are my weak points.<p>

Thank you very much for reading this! :3


End file.
